Pilot
| season = 1 | number = 1 | image = File:Wikia_W13_-_Pilot_(intro_shot).png | imagecaption = Pete and Myka seeing the Warehouse for the first time. | imagewidth = 300 | airdate = July 7, 2009 | writer = Story by: Brent Mote & Jane Espenson Teleplay by: Brent Mote & Jane Espenson & David Simkins | director = Jace Alexander | previous = N/A | next = }} The " " episode of Warehouse 13 aired on the Syfy Channel on July 7, 2009 and is also the first episode of Season 1. Synopsis Secret Service agents Peter Lattimer and Myka Bering are "rewarded" for exceptional work with a transfer to the top-secret Warehouse 13. They meet Artie Nielsen, the custodian of the mysterious warehouse, who tells them about their new job. The agents are responsible for the collection and protection of every supernatural and unexplained item that the U.S. Government has ever gathered. For their first assignment, they are sent to Iowa to investigate a possible artifact belonging to a college student who went berserk and assaulted his girlfriend while chanting an Italian incantation. Plot figures it's a joke but Mrs. Frederic informs him that she's no joker. She tells him to be at the coordinates in South Dakota tomorrow, that he is to tell no one, and that he'll be there indefinitely. In South Dakota, Pete follows the GPS coordinates to a huge building in the middle of the badlands. As he approaches it and knocks on the door, he hears a whistling noise and a rugby ball shoots down from the sky, barely missing him. Myka pulls up in her car and explains that Frederic sent her there with all the proper authorization codes. The warehouse door opens and the agents approach it. A man appears behind them: the bearded man from Washington. He introduces himself as a Secret Service agent, Dr. Artie Nielsen. He tells them the bloodstone is in the warehouse and thanks Pete for his help. Pete and Myka finally go in as he warns them not touch anything, and after they enter the Warehouse he throws the rugby ball back up into the sky. The trio passes through the Umbilicus, being careful to avoid the bombs, and enters Artie's office. Beyond is a huge chamber filled with boxes, crates, ships, dirigibles, and more. In other words, Warehouse 13. Artie calls the place "America's attic", and tells them they're there as his fellow gatherers, that the Warehouse needs Pete's scattershot approach and Myka's eye for detail. Disliking this, Myka tries to call for reassignment back to Washington; Artie informs her that there is no signal and his phone doesn't work, so she goes outside to try and call Dickinson. Pete notes a seemingly old photo of a group of people, including Mrs. Frederic, who looks exactly the same as she did just yesterday. Artie notes that the others in the photo have disappeared, died, or gone insane. Myka gets through to Dickinson and tells him where she is. He admits he has no idea about her orders. The signal starts breaking up, and so she climbs a small hill to try to get a better signal which works for a short while, until it breaks up completely as she requests a recall, but Dickinson tells her to follow orders until he can get her out. Artie arrives with milk and cookies and informs her that the hill she climbed is cow manure. As she comes in, he tells her that the assignment isn't a reaction for what happened in Denver. She insists she got a commendation for that incident. Inside, Artie takes the agents on the tour and explains the first Warehouse 13 was built in 1898, and they've rebuilt since then, due to it burning down. They pass a training flight plane taken from the Bermuda Triangle. Balls of what seem like lightning flash by and Artie explains that the inventory kicks up static from time to time. Artie tags and stores the bloodstone while Pete admits he thinks the entire thing is kind of cool. As they talk, Myka sets her case down. Artie explains many of the artifacts can move and influence objects and people. Pete suddenly discovers he is holding a kettle. Artie tells him to clear his mind, not to move, and not to make a wish. As he moves away, a wallet quivering with some sort of energy falls off the shelf and into Myka's case. Artie gets a container filled with a purple neutralizing liquid and tells Pete to put the kettle inside it. He warns them that more powerful items can generate a blast of energy, while this one should only make a small spark. Myka decides to disprove this nonsense and deliberately makes a wish, at which instant a ferret appears in the kettle. Artie "bags" the kettle and then explains that if you make impossible wishes, a ferret appears. He figures she wished for a transfer; she tacitly confirms his speculations. Artie then explains their new job is to find items on the loose and bag them and tag them. He then tells them that there are rooms at Leena's Bed and Breakfast in the nearby town. The agents make their way to the town of Univille, South Dakota and find the Bed and Breakfast. Pete suggests that Myka should relax and make the best of the situation. Leena, the owner, arrives and directs them to their rooms. She seems to know all about them. She says that Pete is a lucky man for being in tune, flirts briefly with him, and doesn't answer any of his questions. Myka unpacks in her room, while at the Warehouse Artie puts the kettle back. He fails to notice the wallet is missing: a wallet belonging to Harry Houdini. Myka tries to make a call without success and then looks at a photograph of her with a man. She's unaware that the man's spirit has appeared on the bed behind her, until he says "Hey, Bunny." She turns but no one's there. That night at the warehouse, Mrs. Frederic checks with Artie how her new agents re doing and wants to know if he has selected a case for them yet. Mrs. Frederic assures him she knows all about their baggage and he's not the one responsible for the agents' fate. She warns him that Dickinson wants them back and Artie has to get them to commit to the Warehouse. Myka can't sleep and Pete comes out to talk to her. He talks about how he used to go camping with his dad and Myka realizes his father is dead. She talks about the bookstore that her father owns and how she's an only child. Pete notes that what she did in Denver was better than textbook but she refuses to discuss it - ever. Pete makes a hasty exit, but first she asks him if he heard anything. He states he didn't and assures her that Dickinson will call. In his office, Artie runs computations and finds a potential artifact in Seever City, Iowa. He checks the computer databases and captures security footage of a boy being arrested by the local sheriff, Travis. The next morning, he briefs Pete and Myka on the fact that Cody Thomas, whose parents died in an airplane crash, recently attacked his girlfriend. Artie is sure that it indicates the presence of an artifact. He has a list of questions for them to ask Cody that might reveal what the artifact is. He gives them a container of neutralizer, a two-way video communicator, and a stun gun created by Nikola Tesla. Artie explains the gun also zaps short-term memory, which is why Morris doesn't remember him from the museum. He tells them that's it, leaving them a bit puzzled as to what exactly they're supposed to do. As the agents leave, Leena tells Artie about the agents' auras and then reveals she found Houdini's wallet in Myka's room. Artie confines it in a bag of neutralizer and notes that something spiked when it interacted with Myka. Pete and Myka arrive in Seever City. As they talk to Sheriff Travis, Dickinson calls to tell Myka that he can't get a line on this "Frederic". He tells her to keep her head down, follow orders, and he'll have her out in 48 hours. They then meet with Cody Thomas in an interrogation room and read him Artie's questions. After the second question, Cody Thomas starts to space out. The agents give up the questions due to their not-so-serious seeming tone and ask him what happened to his girlfriend, Emily Krueger. Cody claims he doesn't remember anything, he blacked out and woke up in jail. He goes into a trance again and starts chanting in Italian. A hot wind blows through the room and Cody rips the desk from the floor to attack the agents, but Pete had already jumped away, dragging Myka along. He then advances on them, but the sheriff and his men arrive and take him away before he can get to them. As Myka and Pete go out into the reception area, they see Cody talking to his godmother Lorna Soliday, who is also his lawyer. She refuses to let Cody answer any questions until she knows why Secret Service agents are involved in the investigation. She insists Cody is no danger to anyone and leaves. Outside, Myka notes that Pete knew to dodge Cody just in time and Pete reveals he had a vibe. Myka queries how his vibes work. He admits it is erratic but that he always follows it because the one time that he should have trusted it, he didn't. They get a call from Artie who confirms what Cody was saying was Italian but all he can translate is the word dolor, meaning fear. He suggests they find a professor on campus to translate for them. The agents find Professor Edward Marzotto in his office. As they arrive, a young blonde woman leaves. He tells them that the translation says, "If you only knew the reason for my fears, you would understand my pain." Pete confirms Marzotto's credentials, although Marzotto admits he hasn't been in Italy in two years. They ask if he knows Cody and Marzotto says only what he's heard. However, Myka realizes he's lying because he starts acting out of character, and believes they're onto something. In his office, Marzotto peruses his bookshelf, reaches a particular book, removes it, and takes out a book shaped object from behind it, opens the book shaped object to find writing, and compares it to the one the agents had him translate. He reaches for his phone. Myka calls an information source she has, Minnie Harris, and asks her to run down information on Marzotto. Meanwhile, Marzotto contacts someone and warns them that the agents were asking too many questions he couldn't answer without getting into trouble. He notes that his contact's boyfriend is quoting from the book shaped object. As Pete waits for Myka to complete her call, Pete checks with Artie and describes the heat wave he felt. Artie promises to check the heat thing and then takes the translation. He seems to recognize it and says he'll get back to him. Meanwhile, Minnie states that Marzotto was in Italy two months ago. Her call breaks up and Myka hears a voice on the phone say, "Hey, Bunny." She mildly freaks out and is shown leaving the store with an odd expression on her face and an ice cream, even though she doesn't eat sugar. Pete asks for an explanation, and, after a bit of berating, she finally tells him that she heard a voice she shouldn't be hearing, the same one she heard at Leena's. He tries to reassure her but when she doesn't buy that; he suggests post-traumatic stress. Pete tells her that he knows what went down in Denver and tries to convince her she is a hero, but she notes that lives were still lost. When she wonders if he can or should trust her, he insists that he believes her and they'll finish the case together. He tells her to focus on the case and figure out what's out of place, and she remembers that Marzotto lied when he said that the last time he was in Italy two years ago. They go to talk to Emily Krueger. At the Warehouse, Artie is searching through his computer files to find a picture but realizes he'll have to go down onto the Warehouse floor to find it. Marzotto is talking to a blonde woman in a room and tells her that he'll have to take the item back next week when he visits Rome. The woman ignites a cigarette lighter and reflects the flame onto an item in her hand. Artie pinpoints the location of what he's looking for and straps himself into a zipline delivery system. He shoots out across the floor and drops down to the location of the picture he's looking for. He enters a fenced in area and finds a painting of a woman with a jeweled comb in her hair. He prepares to call Pete and Myka but realizes he left his Farnsworth back in his office which is a long ways away. Pete and Myka go to the bakery where Emily works. She comes in late and apologizes to her boss, explaining she was working on an upcoming party. They recognize her from Marzotto's office and she explains that she is in a Renaissance-era play and Marzotto is the technical advisor. They query why Marzotto claimed he didn't know Cody and Emily suggests the professor was probably trying to protect her. When asked, she responds that Cody only spoke Italian once, when he attacked her. Emily states that she has known Cody since the eighth grade and they got serious after Cody's parents died. Lorna helped Cody get the settlement for the plane crash and later got him into law school. Pete reads her the translation of the incantation Cody said, and Emily suggests that Cody might have feared abandonment. She goes back to work and the agents leave. Marzotto in a daze, goes to a gas station, muttering in Italian. He goes to the pump, pumps gas on himself, and then sets himself on fire. Meanwhile, Pete and Myka are discussing why Emily might be involved when they see an ambulance go past. Pete gets his vibe and they follow it to the gas station to discover that Marzotto is dead. Travis wants answers from them and Pete tells him to back off. Myka breaks them up and Pete secretly grabs Marzotto's office keys from the gas pump where he left them. Dickinson is trying to locate Warehouse 13 when Mrs. Frederic arrives. She says that Warehouse 13 is hers, and so are Pete and Myka. As Pete and Myka drive to Marzotto's office, Pete explains to her that when he was 12, he didn't warn his father of a vibe he got that he would never see him again, because he didn't want to show his father how scared he was. His father died that night, he was a firefighter who died in a house fire. They arrive at the office and Myka finds the hidden book like object. Pete opens it and finds the incantation. There is also a padded recess in the back but the item it holds is missing. Lorna comes into their office and objects and their entrance without a warrant, but they point out they're investigating a suicide. Lorna insists that someone forced Marzotto kill himself. She was with Marzotto until he broke up with her and moved on to Emily. Lorna reveals that Emily dropped the charges and Cody is out of jail. She suggests they talk to Emily at the theater party and insists on going with them. Artie finally gets back to his office with the painting. As they drive to the party, Lorna explains that she always protected Cody, keeping him from harm. She promised his parents that she'd always protect him. In the back seat, Pete looks at the indentation in the jewelry case and notices that Lorna is wearing a jeweled comb that fits the indentation while starting to talk suspiciously. He asks Myka to pull over but Lorna starts mumbling in Latin and grabs the wheel, sending the vehicle off the road. Myka finds herself in a hospital bed with Dickinson there. He tells her she's been unconscious for two days and Peter has been in a coma since the crash. Dickinson tells her there's someone there to see her, and then transforms into her dead partner, Sam Martino. He calls her Bunny and tells her she shouldn't be there. He apologizes, saying he jumped the gun in Denver, and tells her to get up. Myka wakes up on the road near the car crash. She gets the unconscious Pete out of the car and then goes back and gets the book like object that is apparently a jewellery case. Pete explains that he saw the comb and figured it was the one from the case. Artie finally calls and shows them the painting. Artie describes Lorna in exact detail and explains that the comb is transmitting Lucrezia Borgia, the Italian schemer. An alchemist created the comb, which affects brain chemistry. The incantation is a phonetic trigger and Lorna wants love at any cost. The comb will drive her to kill anyone who interferes so she can love Cody. Artie warns that the comb could spread a "virus" of Lucrezia's hatred across the country. At the party, Cody and Emily kiss while Lorna looks on. She stands before the crowd and reflects the firelight from the jeweled comb. Everyone falls under the comb's influence as Pete and Myka arrive, carrying the neutralizer container. Myka admits she's out of plans and Pete suggests he goes in while Myka takes the flank. After a moment, Myka agrees to Pete's plan. The crowd turns as one to face Pete and lets him pass. Pete gets to the stage and Lorna commands Cody to throw Emily into the fire. The agent tries to get through to him without success and Lorna boasts that Cody will do whatever she says. Lorna uses the comb to raise the flames and then commands Cody to smash Pete down. Pete queries what pain that Lorna feels. Lorna turns to see Myka behind her. Lorna reminds her of the pain she feels, of letting her lover die for a chance at glory. She shows the comb to Myka and compels her to kill herself. Pete stuns her with the Tesla while Cody grabs his gun. The agent tries to shoot the boy but the gun fizzles out. Cody pulls the trigger and nothing happens. Pete reveals he removed the clip. Myka cold cocks Lorna and Pete grabs the comb and throws it to his partner. Myka puts it in the neutralizer canister and the comb releases a burst of energy. Everyone snaps out of their trance and wonders what happened. Lorna looks at Cody, who is comforting Emily. Later, Artie puts the painting and the jewelry case away. He tells the portrait of Lucrezia that he knows that love can hurt. Dickinson calls Myka at the bed and breakfast and tells her she can come back. However, whether she stays or goes, Pete will have to stay. Dickinson tells her she has five seconds to decide. Mrs. Frederic is in his office and counts down the seconds and Myka just hangs up. At Warehouse 13, Pete is practicing his passing skills with the long range football.TV.com }} Credits Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Genelle Williams as Leena *Simon Reynolds as Daniel Dickinson Guest Star *Gabriel Hogan as Sam Martino *C.C.H. Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Cast *Sarah Allen as Emily Krueger *Tom Barnett as Sheriff Travis * Adam Basheer as Gas Attendant *Raoul Bhaneja as Gordon Letanik *Rachael Campos as Mexican Ambassador's Daughter *Clemente Carrillo-Garcia as Mexican Ambassador *Michael Boatman as Professor Ed Marzotto *Dillion Casey as Cody Thomas *Warren Chow as Agent Morris *William Colgate as Chet Greenfield *Gavin Fox as Deputy Tim *Jung-Yul Kim as Mrs. Frederic's bodyguard * Annick Obonsawin as Minnie Harris *Elisa Paganelli as Grade 5 Girl *Kristina Pesic as Caterer Kacey *Kim Roberts as Smithsonian Tour Guide * Monika Schurmann as Café Manager *Saad Siddiqui as Secret Service Agent #3 *Maira Zarratta as Mexican Ambassador's Wife Uncredited *Sherry Miller as Lorna Soliday Quotable Quotes : So I've heard.}} ': Meeka. Myka: Myka. : Myka? Myka: Myka! : Myka. Myka: Mhmm}} : Look Myka, why don't you pull your head out of your Magenta and feel the room.}} : Frederic what? Mrs. Frederic: Mrs. Frederic. : Well that's a relief.}} ': What's that? Mrs. Frederic: An invitation to endless wonder. : Ok, could you sound a little more creepy? Pete then goes out and sees a desolate area with a giant warehouse in it. : Yea, endless wonder.}} : It's more of like a street.}} : An object of some kind. Cody: Do handcuffs count? Myka: No.}} Artifacts and Gadgets Featured * Aztec Bloodstone: Controls people whose blood comes into contact with the stone. Usually the stone forces victims to sacrifice a virgin woman. It is one of the main artifacts of the episode. * Lucrezia Borgia's Comb: Causes the wearer (usually a woman of a ruling class, is middle-aged, single, successful, a survivor of family tragedies and connected to a young man whom she believes needs her protection) to channel and emulate the spirit of Lucrezia Borgia. The comb also has hypnotic properties. The comb is activated by the Italian phrase'' 'Se li uomini sayessino le cagioni della paura mia capir potrebbero il mio dolor'' ( "If people knew the reasons for my fear, they'd be able to understand my pain"). Another one of the main artifacts of the episode. '' * 'Nikola Tesla's Stun Gun: Most commonly referred as the Tesla, it is an electric stun gun employed by Warehouse agents as an alternative to killing. Knocks people unconscious for a short amount of time (usually 2-3 minutes but can last longer or shorter) and also jumbles short-term memories. * '''Philo Farnsworth's Communication Device: A two-way video communicator, the Farnsworth has an untappable signal that can be located anywhere on Earth. * Neutralizer: A purple liquid that nullifies the powers of artifacts. Sometimes works; other times the neutralizer has no effect on more powerful artifacts. * Thomas Edison's Bioelectric Stagecoach: A slow moving automobile built by Edison as an alternative to Henry Ford's oil-fueled cars (which Ford stuck with because the oil ruined peoples' engines faster and people would keep buying more cars). The coach runs on human bio-electricity, and is activated when two people put both of their hands on the bar in front of the seat. * Training Flight 22: A plane pulled from the Bermuda Triangle; apparently the Triangle has been trying to pull it back ever since its retrieval. * Harry Houdini's Wallet Has the power of a charonic transfer; that is to summon the souls of the dead into the material world. * Howard Carter's Coffee Pot: Grants wishes to a certain extent. Impossible wishes beyond the kettle's power usually produce ferrets. Artie mentions during his first year at the Warehouse the whole place was crawling with them. * Long Distance Football: When thrown, it sails across an incredibly long distance and always comes back after a long while. * Mayan Calendar: Mentioned but not seen; precise effects are unknown, but Artie says it has the ability to "stop people's clocks". * Unknown Sculpture (Illegible): Origin and effects unknown. Seen on Artie's computer as he was looking for a picture of Lucrezia Borgia. Mexican in origin, dated to 1993. * Tesla Power Station: Power source equal to Nuclear Station. The image accompanying it depicts an old typewriter, so it is uncertain if the artifact is indeed that or if this was an error. American in origin, dated to 1884. Seen on Artie's computer. * Circuit Board (Illegible): World class (illegible) gaming system. Origin illegible, dated to either 1891 or 1893. Image depicted shows what appears to be some kind of old school projector. Seen on Artie's computer. * Light Reading Panel: Light meter can detect unknown light spectrum. Chinese in origin, dated to 1966. Image depicted appears to show a backlit panel with a collection of various insects attached * Roman Shield: '''Mounted horizontally on a wall in Artie's Office, seen while showing Pete a picture of old agents. It did not have the golden wings that were common on most roman shields. Origin and effect(s) unknown. * '''Glaive: Origin and effect(s) unknown. Nearly fell on Artie when he dismounted from the zip line. * Samurai Armor: Origin and effect(s) unknown. Stored in the area along with Borgia's Painting. Production "Pilot" marked the first series debut after SyFy changed its name from The Sci Fi Channel.Newsday.com "Pilot" was produced by Universal Cable Productions. Development of the series began in 2005, and a number of people worked on the pilot, with multiple versions of the script, before a version credited to Mote, Espenson and Simkins was ordered in October 2007.TheFutonCritic.com The pilot for Warehouse 13 was Eddie McClintock's 10th pilot. The previous nine were unsuccessful.Television.AOL.com Warehouse 13 is the first series where McClintock has received top billing, although he was the lead in two unsuccessful pilots.IESB.net Showrunner Jack Kenny feels that roles are partially defined by their actor, and that writer Simkins "in crafting the pilot, I think really made it a nice fit for Jo and Eddie to slip into these parts and Saul as well."CinemaSpy.com ReceptionWikipedia.org "Pilot" was the most-watched cable show on its night, with 3.5 million viewers.Star-ECentral.com This earned Syfy its third best premiere, after Stargate Atlantis and Eureka.SettlePi.com Joanne Ostrow of The Denver Post described it as "X-Files light, with the bickering Scully and Mulder stand-ins going off on Indiana Jones-style adventures."MercuryNews.com IGN reviewer Ramsey Isler gave "Pilot" a positive review, but felt that it wasn't enough to give "SyFy a chance to once again boast the best sci-fi show on TV."IGN.com Entertainment Weekly gave it a negative review, describing it as a "unholy cross between The X-Files, Bones, and Raiders of the Lost Ark."Watching-TV.ew.com Carlos Delgado of iFMagazine.com gave the episode a "B". He like the premise, but felt that two hours was too long, saying "smart editing could have trimmed to show to at least an hour and a half, maybe even an hour."IfMagazine Randee Dawn of Reuters felt that the "by-the-numbers hate/bonding ritual" between the lead characters in "Pilot" was weak, saying they are "no Mulder and Scully".Reuters.com John Booth of Wired listed 10 things that parents should consider when watching "Pilot" with their children: Language, which included "screwing off” and “what the hell". Violence, including fisticuffs, guns, and "a pretty tame immolation and crispy corpse". "One genuine moment of heart-race goosebumps". A brief scene involving a semi-nude woman in bed. That the show was unrealistic. And parallels to other television shows and movies, and other observations that he and his daughter made.Wired.com Amy Amatangelo of Zap2it singled out the character Pete's line "I’m trained to take a bullet if necessary but I’m not sure how to stop a dead Italian cougar" as one of her quotes of the week.Zap2it.com Jason Hughes of TV Squad enjoyed two mysteries that "Pilot" sets up, but does not explain. Why "CCH Pounder's Mrs. Frederic may be much older than she appears", and that the character Leena may be Mrs. Frederic's daughter.TVSquad.com John Dugan of Time Out felt the episode was "ultimately slightly less than satisfying."TimeoutNY.com References ru:Пилот Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season premiere